yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Solomon Moto
Yugi's grandfather as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Grandpa is always portrayed as the grandfatherly/fatherly person to everyone, not just Yugi. He's also sometimes portrayed as Yugi's father in his younger form. Appearances Kidnapped Grandpa was present when Yugi and Tea brought their twin children home from the hospital and commented that they were lively. He also witnessed Yugi and Tea name the twins Tag and Anzu. Yu-Gi-Oh! X Dadnapped! Grandpa still insists on working at the Game Shop and ends up throwing his back out again when he tried to grab a high up Duel Disk. He then insisted that he was fine. Grandpa then comforted Tea during Tag's duel with Mel. He himself then began to get worried when Super Conductor Tyranno began to tear through his Life Points. Grandpa then comforted Tea again when Tag was dangerously close to losing, and dying. He then comforted Anzu as well. Birthday for Two Grandpa then attended his great grandchildren's seventeenth birthday party. It was then revealed that when Tag was seven, he had his first duel with Grandpa. During that duel, Grandpa used Curse of Dragon very effectively until Tag turned an attack from Curse of Dragon back at Grandpa with Mirror Force and then took control of it with Change of Heart. Death-T Shortly after the party, Grandpa was challenged to a duel by a man in a suit on behalf of Mel Tyrone. Grandpa then dueled in a Duel Box, designed by Zigfried. Grandpa put up a good fight, but he was eventually over-powered by Super Conductor Tyranno. Grandpa was then tortured by virtual images until Tag accepted to face Mel's revenge scheme, Death-T. Grandpa then assured Tag that he'd be fine and encouraged him to beat Mel's twisted game. Journey to the Past Grandpa then attended a celebration party to celebrate Tag defeating Mel in Death-T. New Member of the Family Grandpa then learned that Tea was pregnant again. New Duelist Kingdom Grandpa was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed the other adults getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom Grandpa went to the hospital to check on Yugi and Tea. He then agreed to watch Isis for Seth while he and the others went to Duelist Kingdom. High School Adventures Yugi and Atem's paternal grandfather. He used to own the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but he gave it to Kisara after a duel with Kaiba. He also runs the family game shop where the gang often hangs out before and after school. Kisara and the Beast Solomon was an inventor and took Kisara and her mother in when Kisara was only a baby and continued to care for Kisara even after her mother died in a carriage accident, making him Kisara's step-mother. Several years later, Solomon worked on a way of controlling Exodia. At first, he was ready to give up, but he was encouraged by Kisara. Solomon then comforted Kisara and said that she wasn't odd. Solomon then succeeded in controlling Exodia by containing him in five cards. He then prepared to go to the fair with Exodia, and he was given a scarf by Kisara. Eventually, Solomon ended up lost and was then chased by Silver Fangs. He then rushed to a castle and begged to be let in. He was allowed so, and Solomon then found that the castle was run by very human-like Ka, Joey, Tristan, Isis, Yugi, Mana, and Mai. Solomon then got confronted by the master of the castle, Kaiba. Solomon was shocked to see Kaiba's animal face and was put in the dungeon. Solomon was eventually found by Kisara. Solomon tried to urge her to leave even though he was sick from the cold when Kaiba arrived, Solomon tried to talk Kisara out of her deal with Kaiba to take her father's place, but Kisara gave her word, and Solomon was forcibly taken back to the village without even a chance to say good-bye to Kisara. That night, Solomon rushed into the village pup and asked for help from everyone. Unfortunately, no one believed his story of the beast, Kaiba and thrown out. Solomon then wondered if anyone would help him and eventually determined to go after Kisara himself. Solomon eventually got dangerously sick as he looked for Kisara, and she arrived instead and brought her back to the house. Solomon then learned that Kaiba let Kisara go, and that he was aparently nicer now. He also met Mana, who had tried to find out why Kisara had left, again. He was then captured by Pegasus of the Maison Des Lune and about to be taken there when Kisara used a mirror Kaiba gave her to prove that Solomon wasn't crazy. He was then tied up and thrown in the cellar with Kisara when Bakura determined to kill Kaiba. Solomon then comforted Kisara and said they would think of something. Solomon then saw Exodia approach them, and he had Kisara move away from the door as Exodia freed them. Solomon then went with Kisara and Mana to help Kaiba. Solomon then helped everyone get rid of Bakura's mob. After Kisara and Kaiba confessed their love, and Kaiba turned back into a human, Solomon moved into the castle with his daughter. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Kisara's father. Solomon's an inventor, and when he went to the fair to show off his technique of controlling Exodia, he lost his way and ended up imprisoned in Kaiba's castle. He was released when Kisara promised to take his place. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Joey's dad and coach. He's against Joey doing anything but Duel Monsters until he sees him sing with Mai and throws his support behind Joey. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 Yugi's dad and coach. He's against Yugi doing anything but Duel Monsters until he sees him sing with Tea and throws his support behind Yugi. Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin Yu-Gi-Oh! Mulan Yugi Moto Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Solomon Moto is the Charms teacher and is rather short. He nearly passed out when he found out that Yugi Moto was in his class. Solomon then ran into Yugi and Joey when they were talking with Kaiba, Rex, and Weevil, and Solomon was aware of the special situations revolving around Yugi being given a Duel Disk. On Halloween, Solomon announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. He advised them to remember to swish and flick and enunciate "Wingardium Leviosa." When Mai sent her feather flying into the air, Solomon compliments her. Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: A New Hope Shimon was a great Jedi Knight in the days of the Old Republic. Among his many achievements was his defeat of the Sith Lord, Darth Marik, the rescue of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic during the height of the Clone Wars with his friend, Atem Moto, and many other feats. During his time as a Jedi, he had an apprentice named Darth Yami. Yami fell to the Dark Side and destroyed the Jedi Knights, save Shimon. Shimon fled to Tatooine and watched over Atem's son Yugi. When Yugi was nearly killed by Tusken Raiders, Shimon (renamed as Solomon) saved Yugi by scarring the Tuskens off, and he, along with Yugi's two droids, R2-M2 and B-3PO, went to his hut on the Dune Sea. Solomon then told Yugi about his father and gave Yugi Atem's Lightsaber, which Solomon took after Yami killed Atem. R2 then gave Solomon from Princess Mai Organa, the step-daughter of his old friend from the Clone Wars, Mahad Organa. The message asked Solomon to take R2 to Alderaan and give the plans for the Death Star that was hidden inside R2 to Mahad. Solomon asked Yugi to come with him, but Yugi refused, but he did offer to drive Solomon to Anchorhead. When they arrived at a sandcrawler full of murdered jawas, Yugi went to check on his aunt and uncle, and when he came back, Solomon took him as his new apprentice. They drove to a cantina in Mos Eisley. After dealing with a couple of hardened aliens that were harassing Yugi, with his Lightsaber, Solomon talked to a Wookiee named Tristan about a ship, and he met Joey Wheeler, a Corellian smuggler with a ship called the Millennium Falcon. He hired him, giving him 2,000 credits on the spot and promising him 15,000 when the job was done. This got Joey's interest, and he agreed. After barely making it out of Mos Eisley alive on the Falcon, Solomon began training Yugi in how to use a Lightsaber, which only progressed when Solomon put a helmet with the blast shield over Yugi's eyes to teach him to act on instinct. When the Falcon arrived at the ruins of Alderaan, and the Falcon was trapped in a tractor beam, Solomon came up with the idea to hide in smuggling plates. Afterwords, Solomon, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan handled a set of Storm Troopers and while Yugi and Joey stayed in the control room in case of an emergency, Solomon went to shut down the tractor beam. After doing that, he confronted his old apprentice again. The two engaged in a slow paced duel as Solomon wasn't the young man he used to be. Eventually, Solomon saw Yugi, Mai, and Joey make it to the Falcon with the droids, so Solomon conceded, and when Yami went in for the kill, Solomon became one with the Force. He then told Yugi to run when Yugi was shooting at Storm Troopers. Solomon later told Yugi through the Force to use the Force to destroy the Death Star. When it worked, Solomon assured Yugi that the Force would always be with them. Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back After his death on the Death Star at the hands of Darth Yami, Solomon continued to exist as a spirit and taught Yugi enough of the Force to allow Yugi to be able to use it more freely than before. When Yugi was held prisoner by a Wampa, Solomon told Yugi to use the Force to bring the Lightsaber to him. Yugi succeeded and escaped. Solomon then appeared and told Yugi to go to the Dagobah System to complete his training with his old mentor, Jedi Master Shadi. When Shadi declared that he couldn't teach Yugi, Shimon countered every one of his arguments, using himself as the prime example. This eventually worked, and Yugi became Shadi's apprentice. Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie A farmer from Smallville, Kansas. During a drive home from church, Solomon and his wife Ashita discovered Atem's ship. Solomon was reluctant to keep Atem at first since he wasn't sure where he was from until Atem saved his and Ashita's life with his just developed super strength. He then agreed to adopt him if only to keep him safe and grew to care for him as a real son. They then named him Yugi after Ashita's middle name. As Yugi grew and gained more abilities, Solomon realized that Yugi was meant for something more than just scoring touch downs, so he instilled a sense of responsibility into Yugi. Shortly into Yugi's senior year, Solomon died of heart failure and was mourned by his family and friends. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!: Wreck-it Joey Solomon is the bartender from the game, ''Root Beer Solomon. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 3.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Little Mermaid Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Aladdin Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Mulan Category:Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: A New Hope Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters